Love Only Leads to Pain
by chris3169512
Summary: Mikan believes that all there is to life is protecting her elder sister. Hotaru feels constricted and just needs a little space. When she gets a boyfriend Natsume and is dumped, Mikan feels obliged to step in and punish those who hurt her sister... Gore.


_Disclaimer: I have never, still do not, and shall never own Gakuen Alice or Pandora Hearts._

**Note: Inspired by Vincent and Gilbert Nightray from Pandora Hearts. This is a bit different because Mikan is mentally unstable, influencing Hotaru as well. So, yes, they'll be out of character, but it's because of their experiences. Put your minds at ease. There is the barest amount of romance. And yes, I like psychology and gore. :D**

**

* * *

**

_She felt sharp pain as her stomach grumbled in hunger. There was nothing to eat, nothing to drink, and only pain to endure as the evil man in front of her snapped the whip again. Her nerves were numbed from having to bear with this for so long. The only person she remembered having the slightest relationship to was a girl with violet, calm, alluring eyes._

_Everyday, she was forced to do chores and work like a dog that supposedly had inhumane strength to perform different tasks. Day by day, she gradually learned to neglect her feelings and set her goal to protecting that one person she remembered while losing the entirety of her morality and sanity._

* * *

Sisters separated at the age of three. That's what they were. Hotaru led the easier life, having been left alone, but Mikan was the one who had suffered seven years of slavery after being kidnapped. Years later, once she had escaped from the hellhole, they were finally reunited together. They were ten years old then, with the brunette's birthday following after the dark haired girl's.

One thing was wrong with the younger though. She had an extreme sister complex. She had almost stopped breathing when one of the 'popular' girls asked Hotaru to join their clique. It nearly ripped Mikan's heart into shreds when she first witnessed a boy shyly confess his love to her sister. But of course, she had…disposed of them fairly well.

That was why whenever Hotaru requested anything, she would always hastily do it with the utmost vigor and effort. Even if it sullied her hands or tainted her soul…she would do _anything_ for her beloved elder sister. Nothing was an exception.

Which is why…she murdered someone at age 16.

* * *

It all began as a normal school day. Mikan joyfully sat next to her elder sister whom she loved dearly and began playing with her short, soft, dark hair. Even as classes began, the teachers made no move to stop her. They all knew the consequences.

Her eyes were relaxed in tenderness as she ignored the teacher who droned on and on. Some people wondered why she even bothered coming to school, but the obvious answer was for Hotaru. Everything was for Hotaru. Always.

When lunch break came, Mikan went off to buy their food after telling the raven-haired girl to sit still. While waiting for the lunch lady to hand over the trays, she contemplated over the vast amount of people that fell in love with her precious sister. However, they weren't worthy enough. None of them would ever be.

Upon returning, she caught sight of another person standing next to her beloved sister's desk. His hair was also a shade of raven just like the girl sitting below, but his was much messier, contrasting with hers that was straight and neat. Instead of a calming violet color, he had eyes of piercing crimson, almost as red as blood. Those eyes were enough for her to know who he was.

Hyuuga Natsume, one of the potentially 'popular' people. He always had those retarded smirks on his face, it made her want to take her table knife and mutilate his mouth to the point where she couldn't tell what it was anymore. Tightening her grip on the trays, she glared with all of the hatred she could muster towards him. When he finished speaking, he looked up, met her eyes, and snottily grinned.

Cursing him to Hell, Mikan stomped back into the classroom after he left, setting the lunch trays down on the table. In her mind, something told her that there was something wrong, so grabbing Hotaru by the shoulders, she spat out, "What did that bastard say to you?"

The dazed answer came, "He…just said that my eyes are beautiful, and…" Here she drew in a quick, dreamy breath. "He asked me out."

"Wh-what is your answer going to be?" Mikan's voice began quivering in fear from the reaction she witnessed. _You can't. He's trying to trick you. He's unworthy. He'll make you impure! Don't fall for his tricks!_

"I think…I think I will."

Everything started to fade from that point.

* * *

Hotaru and Natsume had hit it off quite well together. They became an 'item' as the school gossip would put it. Their intimate public displays of affection sickened Mikan.

Everyday she would be left alone. It was all because the Hyuuga was also in her class. And after becoming a couple, they always sat together, sometimes even with Hotaru in his lap. Their disgusting cooing and intimate manner with each other…she hated them all. Her patience wore thinner and thinner with every passing hour. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Nearing the passing of an entire month, she had had enough. Every kiss, every touch, each stabbed her heart in fifty million different ways.

When they were getting out of school, Mikan cornered Hotaru. "Do you not care about me at all? You left me for that no-good bastard. Do you really not care how much you hurt me every single time you two…do those disgusting things?"

Coldly, the elder laughed, "_I_ hurt _you_? Are you _kidding_ me? It's the other way around, little sister. I guess you don't remember you keeping me from getting a life because you'd always scare them away. I can't have a love life or a social life with you around. You don't know how painful it is to be a loser."

With that she slapped away the trembling hands of Sakura Mikan that were reaching towards her. Hotaru's face became stoical. "I have always wanted to say this. I thought you would give me some space. I waited for six years. Six years. I can't ever get those years of my life back. I thought that I could have a life while staying with you at the same time but it's impossible. I'm happy now. Your services are no longer required."

Bellows of laughter burst through the halls, but a few heads turned only to return to what they were doing immediately. Mikan howled in amusement. "I was the one who protected you from those people who had ulterior motives. They just wanted to use you. That's how they're all like! But don't worry, Nee-chan, I won't let anyone harm you. Even if after this, that asshole hurts you, I'll deal with it as well. I'll always love you. After all, I'm the only person you can ever trust!"

Shivering, Hotaru backed away slowly into the strong and warm arms of the 'asshole'. His eyes glazed over with anger. "I would appreciate it if you would stop messing with my girlfriend." He made sure to emphasize the world 'girlfriend' just to spite her.

"Do I really care what you appreciate or don't? You took Hotaru away from me, and I'll never forgive you for that. Never." The brunette seemed to sway as she continued to cackle.

The couple just stood there, staring at her in a stupor until Natsume shook himself out of it. There was a wave of murderous intent from her.

"You're seriously fucked up."

* * *

A few girls stumbled over each other as they ran screaming through the school.

"Natsume-sama dumped the Imai girl! It's in the halls near room B2! He dumped her! He dumped her! Their pathetic relationship lasted only a month!"

Gathering in a circle, the crowd was big and messy. In the center was Imai Hotaru, slumped on the ground as things were being thrown at her. Natsume picked up a carton of water and poured it over her head, laughing a haughty laugh all the while. "Did you really think I loved you? You with your crazy sister? I used you. Your fucked up sister may have been crazy, but she was sharp. As you know, I'm a 'candidate' to be the next leader of the school in terms of popularity, so I had to pass a test. My test to join the most popular group in the school was to date you for a month. That guard dog of yours was the ultimate obstacle…and I passed."

When the contents of the carton became empty, he cruelly threw it at her head. She didn't even flinch when the flimsy plastic container bounced off her head. No emotions were to be seen on her face, which was like a void of hollowness. Taunts and mockery hit her as cruelly as the crumpled pieces of paper and rotten fruit. Grabbing her arms, she wrapped herself into a little ball, withdrawing from reality.

"Ahahaha, you really thought so? Me falling for lowly scum like you? Preposterous."

"So, what're you going to do now, Miss Stupid Arrogant?"

"Where's that sister of yours? Isn't she going to come to the rescue like she always does? I just _wonder_ what she'll do to me. Oh, I don't know, _kill_ me?"

And it was at that moment when the almighty Hyuuga Natsume fell backward, knocking his head into the hard pavement. A wave of 'oh's echoed throughout the swarm of onlookers. There stood Mikan, a sharpened pencil in hand with the tip nearing Natsume's neck. Her head turned around to face Hotaru. "Don't you see? People like this piece of trash here are always like this. Don't you understand that I'm the only person you can trust?"

Because of the lack of response, she dug the tip deeper and deeper into the victim's neck, chanting, "You hurt Nee-chan. You'll pay for it. You'll all pay for it. I'll murder you all…"

As the first drop of blood came into sight, the people who had thrown the rotten fruits and paper felt their faces turn a shade of ghastly white, and they fled for all their worth. The screams of fear seemed to draw out her dark energy, increasing the strength of the stab. All at once, she ripped out the writing utensil, throwing it aside and ignoring the gurgles of pain from the 'popularity candidate'. Crying out in absolute glee, her index finger hooked the hole previously made by the pencil as she tore off a patch of skin from his neck. There was a stomach-turning sound of flesh being ripped from the original body. Wet sloshes came from the red substance oozing out at a fast pace as she bluntly threw the flesh aside, letting it land with a sick 'plop' to the side.

The screams were excruciating, and by that time everyone else had fled or fainted. Only Hotaru lay still, shaking because she never experienced betrayal after Mikan came back into her life. Those six years of protection made her frail.

Impatiently grabbing the side of his head with opposite arms, she straightened her arms with great force, hearing a sickening tear and snap. Sticking her hand into his neck to make the hole wider, she brutally took the head and body and severed them with extreme effort. When it was finally decapitated, she turned it around to face her, glaring dangerously at the perpetually frozen smirk. In a flash, it was gone, just a bloody pile of mush sliding slowly down the wall. She then took the head and placed it underneath the window facing up. Unlatching the window, she slammed it up and down, mutilating the expression more and more before jabbing her hand into the pile of mush to take out two flattened eyes. Blood splattered across the window, dripping as it flew everywhere. At that moment, she finally dropped the head out the window of the second floor and let it land on some poor passerby who was running away from the doom. Lastly, she threw the eyes out to go with it.

After a job well done, she stared at the body. It was just a headless body. She bent down next to Hotaru and caressed her cheek, smiling kindly. "Don't worry, Hotaru. My vengeance for you will soon be over and complete."

Picking up the body, she slung it over her shoulder and carried it back to her homeroom class. Having no chisel or nails, she took scissors and compasses, stabbing them through the palms of his hand and into the front wall. His feet hung still as she hammered in another pair of scissors through both at once. Taking a step back, she sighed in wonder as the atheist she was after she suffered years of slavery. "A marvelous masterpiece. Vengeance is beautiful. This is like the Christian crucifixion just that there's no ugly Hyuuga head to look at. Hotaru, look. I've created a work of art _just for you._"

Taking a look around, her face broke out into a wide grin with eyes narrowed into slits. She grabbed the knife that the teacher was using to cut his food before the commotion and swiftly ran out the door. After a while, she caught a glimpse of someone that she remembered being part of the swarm of pigs that wanted gossip. Taking a flying leap, she latched herself onto the person like a leech, and then began to tear at their face, scalp, and whatever she could with the knife.

* * *

Much later, Mikan stood at the window, scratching the knife up and down the length of the side. There was a circle around her that was untainted with blood, but everywhere else did not remain untouched. Bodies were strewn around, some piling on top of each other, others against the walls. The corpses differed in many ways. For example, a poor boy had his foot cut off and stuffed into his face, his eyes still open in widened surprised. Another's hands were placed and wrapped onto their head with duct tape. Mikan was even considerate enough to curl the hands before putting them on in an attempt to imitate horns. She looked almost at peace when gazing at the red blood. "What a pretty color…"

A boy with golden blond hair and cerulean blue eyes suddenly stood at the end of the hallway with a gun in hand. Quivering, he held it up and pointed it at her. "I-it was y-you, right? You k-killed N-Natsume and all th-those other people!"

Turning her head ever so slightly, she shrugged. "What of it? Are you going to shoot me?" As she said that, she started to walk towards him, the hand holding the knife dropping down to her side. "Do you even have the courage to press the trigger? Look at how you're shaking, so pitiful, Nogi Ruka."

He gasped as she touched the gun and pointed it up to her own neck. "Go on, press it."

"Don't say my name! Get away!" he spat out. Jerking backwards, he accidentally hit the trigger, shooting her in the shoulder. The knife clattered to the ground, but the cry of pain did not come. Mikan merely stood shaking as giggles rolled out of her body. "Why didn't you shoot me in the head? Why can't you kill me? It's because you don't have any guts! You can't even protect your own best friend!"

"Shut up! It was y-you who killed him! Stop trying to blame me!" His eyes were wide with fear. After shooting someone, the guilt was somehow starting to rise in his chest even if the person in front of him deserved it.

"I'm trying to blame you? I think you've got it all wrong, Nogi." She smiled sinisterly. "You're just a mere weakling who can't protect yourself, let alone your best friend. If you had a gun, why weren't you there when I started attacking him? You might have prevented all of your classmates from dying. This would never have happened, and only I would have died today. You could have been able to increase the amount of hearts that would be crushed by that person! Partners in crime, Hyuuga and Nogi! But no, you couldn't help anyone. You two tried to hurt my sister. That was your mistake."

Hyperventilating, Ruka's eyes widened as he held his head in pain. "Shut up! _Shut up_! I never did anything wrong! It wasn't me!"

"_Oh_? Now it _isn't_ you? Why weren't you there to prevent that person from going onto the wrong path? Is it not a friend's duty to set them on the right road? Or was it you who had pushed him to go the wrong way?"

He screamed. The brunette was carving a deep line down the side of his cheek with her sharp nails. As a rich brat, he had never felt pain other than light spanks. He was even given a gun to protect himself. Pointing his weapon at her abdomen, he closed his eyes and pressed the trigger consecutively as many times as he could until there were no more bullets.

High-pitched giggles still rang through the air. She stood there like a lifeless doll with blood gushing out of her mouth and stomach, but her expression said otherwise. "What do you think I had been experiencing during the seven years when I didn't have Hotaru? When I was a slave, I went through much worse. Don't think that something as pathetic as this will work!"

Suddenly, uniformed officers from the SWAT team surrounded them. Ruka quirkily smirked at her. "You've finally been caught."

"Release the girl, drop your gun, and slowly put your hands behind your head. Make a sudden move, and we'll shoot."

The smirk he had vanished within half a second. His hands began to shake incredibly. He whirled around as desperate cries escaped his lips. "Don't you see? It's not me! It's her! She is the one who murdered everybody! I'm not the one you're—"

He was shot. The gun fell to the ground as he bent down, clutching the area where the bullet hit him. "Ah…it hurts…_it hurts! Damn it!_"

They rushed in and grabbed his arms, preventing him from thrashing around as he had planned. One of them approached Mikan and asked her, "Miss, are you all right? That madman seems to have shot you a number of ti—"

The officer fell over with a knife to his heart. His cry of pain drew the attention of those that were restraining Nogi Ruka to the lone girl standing like a bloody murderer. "Why hello, dear SWAT team. Nogi Ruka, will this not look terrible on your résumé? I wonder how you'll get a job in the future, having shot me how many times? Three? Six? And to make things worse, it was all for that retarded boy you called a best friend! At least I am strong enough to protect my precious person. Hotaru can only trust me, yet you'll only be neglected because of your pathetic weaknesses!"

"_Shut up already! Stop repeating_ it so many times!_"_ Ruka roared. The iron grips from the officers refrained him from jerking his body.

"But we need to have it burned into that useless mind of yours." At that, they were both cuffed, both charged for manslaughter and homicide. Mikan was satisfied after her many murders and weak from the bullet wounds, so she lay limp as they restrained her as well.

Someone piggybacking another smaller person came up. "There was only one survivor, but she seems to be traumatized. Well, anyone would have been traumatized after witnessing so much bloodshed."

Mikan's eyes seemed to sparkle with joy as she saw the other person. "Hotaru! Hotaru! You don't need to worry anymore! I've gotten rid of the person who caused you pain! I got rid of them all! I love you, Hotaru! You can—"

They knocked her out, muttering something along the lines about how messed up she was.

From that point on, Hotaru was never the same ever again. The faces of Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan were embedded into her mind. His cruel face when he dealt the finishing blow and her kind expression when she protected her. Having had enough of her behavior and having to remember the trauma that occurred on that certain day, the people around her sent her to a mental asylum where she committed suicide just a week after being admitted into it.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Thanks to **shokolatte** and **Vione **(even though I know you really didn't want to read about Mikan decapitating Natsume, I'm sorry ): ) for editing and helping me with the gore. (:**

**Okay, I've been having violent tendencies lately (when I'm writing, of course). (: So, I have spat out another gory fic.**

**This is what I've learned, so correct me if I'm wrong. The SWAT team comes if the police can't arrest the person without hurting them. Their goal is basically to get the person dead or alive. I'm not entirely sure, but I know that they're allowed to hurt the person. (:**

**So, I was really bent on the fact that Mikan was a slave before she and Hotaru were reunited, and that's why she can do such damage.  
**

**If you've made it thus far, thanks for reading. :D**

_chris3169512_


End file.
